PreschoolI thinkFMA style
by Kimbleylover247
Summary: FMA charactersmy OC in the dark days of preschool!It's my first fan fiction and I really want comments!Please,please,palease!D hope you like it.


This is a story about 3/4 of the Fullmetal Alchemist cast in pre kindergarden,some of the older people are like teachers and the younger people are very young,now that you know the idea let's start with the first day of school at H. Elric (Hohenheim Elric)Elementary.

Izumi: Ok get in class...like right now...

Envy: I just moved here.

Winry: Really?From where?

Envy: From Canada!

Winry: What's a Canada?

Ed: Step aside!

Envy: Your not the boss of me!!!

Ed: Is your daddy the principal?

Envy: Actually...yes.

Kimbley: What's that I smell?Bacon that just got BOOMED!!!!!!

Winry: You mean burned,right?

Kimbley: Your kidding...That's ridiculus

Scar: Teacher!They're fighting!

Izumi: Scar,stop kissing up.ok lets start the lesson!381 divided by 9.

Envy: Isn't that 4th grade?

Kimbley: 42 remainder 3!!!!!!!

silence

Izumi: YOU GET A GOLD STAR!!!!!!!

Kimbley: Can I have money instead?

Izumi: No...

Kimbley: WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Izumi: With my pay check...You'd be lucky to get 1 penny!!

Kimbley: After dealing with me for a day,I'd be lucky not to get smacked.

Izumi: in the corner young man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kimbley: Sure,grandma...

Izumi: No snack either!!!!!

Ed:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...you got in troubllllllllllllllle!!!!!

Izumi: You in the other corner!!!!!

Ed: I'll get daddy to raise your pay check.

Izumi:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...you got in troubllllllllllllllle!!!!!

Scar: What!!!!you can't do that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Izumi: In the corner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scar runs out of the room.

Scar: Mr.Elric,Izumi let Ed of the hook,because he said he'd get you to raise her pay check!

Hohenheim picks up phone.

Hohenheim:Izumi you're fired.

Izumi: You can't fire me!

Hohenheim: Sorry,already hired a new teacher.

The next day...

Roy: Good morning,class.Lesson time!!!

He snaps his fingers(forgeting his gloves power)setting the chalkboard on fire.

Hohenheim: You're fired(almost literally!)

Riza: Reading time!!once upon a time-

Winry: Teacher!I just wet myself!

Riza gets mad and pulls out her gun.

Hohenheim: You're fired(just like the gun!)

Kimbley: Why is everyone PA-THE-TIC!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed: Look who's talking...

Kimbley stares at Ed.

Kimbley: If you don't run right now...I'll KILL YOU...

Sloth: G'mornin, we have a new student and a new teachergigglemeet Kikuya Milloner(my OC)

Kikuya: Hi

Sloth: Pick a seat.

Kikuya walks across the room and sits next to Kimbley.

Kimbley: Hi,i'm Kimbley

Kikuya: Hi

They stare into eachother's eyes.

Hohenheim: we have a problem,Kikuya is very shy and your class is...well...very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very outgoing.

Sloth: so?

Hohenheim: what if the other kids hurt her?

Sloth: i'll see what I can do.

The next day...

Envy:OOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD-NNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Winry: What?

Envy: The school is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Kimbley: Look!A note is taped to the bulldozer!

Kimbley reads...

"Dear students,

I'm sorry about the school,I moved to Hawaii,So i hired a team of people to tear it down."

Sincerly,

Hohenheim Elric

Shou: Move along children,we need to tear down the playground.

Everyone: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kimbley: Can I have it?

Shou: Why not,you can have it.

Everyone: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

4 Years later Kimbley breaks his neck on the playground,Kikuya starts dating Kimbley(after his neck heals),Winry gets a job as a water girl for a senior citizen football team,Ed earned a reputation as profesional bed wette- scratch that soaker,Envy killed hughes,and Scar remained a snitch and a kiss up.

THE END

NOTE:

PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry it was so short,but i'm going to florida in 11 and 1/2 hours.sorry i said "the younger people are very young"i didn't have time to include them.

I hope you enjoyed the story,and i hope you reveiw,ONLY NICE REVEIWS,please don't tell me i forgot a comma,

thank you for taking the time to read my story,oh 1 more thing,i need suggestions for my next story.

Dthank you

ok i'm done


End file.
